


Washington's Boys

by Kairosclerosis



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anger, Begging, Blowjobs, Cock Slut, Crying, Dom/sub, F/F, Foursome, Kinky, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spankings, Voyeurism, blowjob, boner, clothespins, handjobs, humping, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairosclerosis/pseuds/Kairosclerosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, and Lafayette are thrown into soldiers camp and confronted with George Washington, inevitable porn ensues. </p><p>OR</p><p>Hamilton's relationship with one George Washington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so to start off with, thanks for reading! Secondly, this is a fic mostly focusing on Hamilton and George, but the other characters will appear. 
> 
> Warning: literal porn ahead.

"D-don't stop- don't stop- please let me- General don't stop, please-!" 

Hamilton's voice wavered as he gripped as hard as he could to Washington's hair. The older man was doing things with his tongue Alexander hadn't known were humanly possible, and it was unwinding Alex. He helplessly tried to thrust into George's mouth, but the firm grip George had on his waist held him down quite effectively. The older man cast his eyes up at Alex from between his legs and slid his mouth off his hard member. 

"You know the rules, Alexander." Washington said sternly, a drop of Alex's precome resting on his lower lip. "Ask if you want to come, and none of that thrusting." Alex nodded quickly, trying to obey Washington's command as he slid his mouth back onto Alexander's dick. 

The sordid scene took place in Washington's tent. The men were at war, Hamilton serving as Washington's aide along with some of his other friends. Washington quickly asserted military dominance when the young soldiers arrived, and as time went on a very different type of dominance to some of them. Namely John Laurens, the Marquis de Lafayette, and of course Alexander Hamilton. They had a very special arrangement, and this afternoon Hamilton was enjoying Washington's mouth and all of it's wonders. 

"General, fuck, general!" Hamilton panted, leaning forward as he pulled Washington's hair as gently as he could. "Please please please can I come, please, I have to, I can't wait, General!" As hard as he tried he couldn't keep his voice low enough, and an annoyed hand banged on the edge of the tent. The other soldiers were no stranger to Washington's tent antics, but most of them ignored it or it didn't bother them. The others found themselves either slowly becoming part of it or being banished to some far off outpost. 

Washington let go of Hamilton's waist with one hand, moving it to the base of his dick instead and pumping up and down slowly. The virginian looked up at Hamilton and nodded, letting him know he could come. As soon as he did the smaller man released, squealing and whimpering like a cat as he came into George's mouth. George swallowed it all, taking his time to stroke Hamilton through his release. 

The younger man shuddered with small aftershocks of pleasure as Washington got up off his sore knees and gently guided Alex down to the mattress off George's bed, the edge of which Hamilton had been sitting on a moment earlier. Strings of mumbled words fell from Alex's lips like water cascading from a waterfall, each ecstatic phrase making less sense than the next. Washington smirked to himself and brushed the dirt off the knees of him uniform, beginning the ritual he did after every time he treated one of his boys. 

First he cleaned himself up a bit, fixing his uniform, or changing back into it if the situation required. Then he carefully wet a cloth and ran it over Alex, starting at his hands and working his way to his now soft member. Alex lay still, catching his breath, used to the ritual by now. George then carefully redressed Alex and laid down next to him, spooning the young soldier. 

"Thank-s." Alex whispered, his breath hitching as the warmth of George enveloped him. He always felt cared for here. He let the peace and calm sit for a couple minutes, but eventually the silence unnerved him as it always inevitably did. "Have you heard from Martha or Eliza?" 

Goethe shifted comfortably, pulling Hamilton closer. "No, my little lion. I'm sure they're getting along just as well as you and I are." Martha and Eliza had a similar situation as Alexander and George, which happily was very convenient. 

"Okay." Alex sighed, leaning his head back into the crook of George's neck as he was pulled tightly closer to the general. "Thank you again." 

"You don't have to thank me, little lion. You know I like the taste of your dick," Washington murmured in Hamilton's ear as he teasingly squeezed his ass.

"General!" Hamilton jumped a bit as the word spilled from his mouth. It was rare for the man to speak so coarsely. It must mean he was in a good mood... Hamilton slowly rolled onto his side so he was facing Washington and leaned into for a post sex kiss. "George. I need to ask you something." He said quietly. 

George nodded and played with Hamilton's hair. "Anything, little lion. What do you need?" 

Alex took a deep breath. "A troop of men to command." 

Washington leaned back, anger entering his eyes. "No." He snapped. "You know the answer, every time you ask it's the same. It will not change!" 

Alex pushed him away, pushing the covers off himself and pushing off the bed onto his feet. "Why not?" He yelled, frustrated. "I don't want to just man your journal, George! I want to fight! I need to fight!" 

Washington slowly sat up. "It's sir to you." He spoke in a low voice, staring Hamilton down. "You're dismissed, soldier." The words were icy and cold, cutting Alexander to the bone. The boy turned and stormed out of the tent, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. 

The soldiers gathered around the tent quickly stepped away at the sound of Hamilton's sharp footsteps. One brave boy hid the glass he was holding against the tent a moment before behind his back. Hamilton glared at them all. "What are you waiting around for?" He spat, and they quickly dispersed except for one, who patiently waited for Alex to calm down. 

"John." 

Alex's facade of hardness and bravery slid off like butter on a hot day as John Laurens ran to his side. "He still said no." Alex cried, angry and disappointed and confused. John held out his hand and the soldier gripped it as if it was his only lifeline. "I don't understand, I do everything he asks, I tend to his journal, I tend to his needs, I give my heart and soul to him and he still says no." 

John guided Alex to a bench and sat him down. "Alexander, the general just wants you to be safe." He reasoned, wiping the tears from under Alex's eyes. "As you said, you gave your heart and your soul to him. He just wants to protect that." 

Alexander let the words sink in, but almost immediately came up with a retribution. "Then why do you and Lafayette get to fight?" He argued, shrugging John off as an angry look passed over his features. "I know he likes you two better than me. You've been here longer, it's only logical. Thomas Paine says-"

"Alexander Hamilton." John interrupted indignantly. "Don't ever say that. Washington lets me because I only listen to him in bed, not in any other degrees of my life. Lafayette is too valuable not to fight, he has indispensable French contacts. Meanwhile, Washington could tell you to blow him in front of congress and you would drop to your knees," he teased, massaging Alex's shoulders as he consoled him. 

Alex sniffed and a smile flitted across his face. "Maybe not congress." He mumbled. "More like a bar or something. Makes more sense anyway, his excellency is a very excitable drunk." John smiled at the return of the sassy Hamilton he knew. 

"Let's go hang out with the other soldiers." John smiled, standing and offering his hand to Hamilton, who took it and stood up. 

"I really have to finish writing a letter to congress, which is in my office." Alexander noted. He had taken to calling his tent his office because he didn't sleep or dress there. John nodded, and they strolled across the compound together. Alexander ducked into his tent and grabbed the letter and a pen. At the end of the night they ended up sitting around a fire, the light glistening across the other soldiers faces as they drunkenly sang. Peaceful. 

The next day would be the hardest Hamilton or Washington had experienced in a long time. 

It was the first night Alexander slept in his own tent.


	2. Spankings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hamilton is pissed, he ignores people. 
> 
> When Washington is pissed, he spanks them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Hamilton being a MASSIVE DICK ahead.

Alexander woke up sore in the hips, Washington with a sore jaw. Alex got out of bed almost immediately, not liking being alone in his bed. It was weird not to sleep with the general's warm arms around him. Alex was still super pissed about yesterday, and had no intention of being the usual submissive 'little lion' Washington had gotten used to. There was a reason he was here, and it wasn't to fuck the general. 

Alex strode out of his tent and a small soldier ran up to him almost immediately. "Sir!" He squeaked, saluting. "The general wishes to see you right now, he says to tell you Ro-Cham-bow or something?" Hamilton couldn't help but laugh at the way the kid pronounced Rochambeau. The word was his code with Washington for when the general wanted to do something naughty with him. Hamilton suspected it was to make up for last night, and almost followed the soldier to Washington's tent. 

Key word almost. 

Hamilton turned. "Tell the general I'm busy." He snapped, walking briskly to the breakfast table. If George wouldn't give him what he wanted, he would withhold it from the other man. A sex embargo, basically. 

After breakfast Hamilton went to oversee drills. Washington usually led them but he hadn't shown up, so Alex shouted out the orders to the soldiers. Halfway through Laurens came up to him, red in the cheeks. 

"Alexander, have you been directly disobeying orders?" He asked, looking a little panicked. "Because the general is-" 

"Don't talk to me about him right now, okay John?" Alex snapped, shooing him away. "I'm busy. Some of us actually have work to do." 

John, looking even more worried, ran away. Alex felt a pang of regret but ignored it. John would take care of himself. And if Washington was that horny, well, he had a left hand. He could use it.

Later in the day Hamilton passed a group of men whispering. "Washington... Pissed, John Laurens..." Alexander turned to them. 

"What was that, gentlemen?" He said, a dangerous edge to his voice. The soldiers all snapped to attention. "At ease. What's the juicy gossip?" He put on more of a friendly persona, trying to pry out of them what he wanted. 

"Well..." The first soldier said, a little reluctantly at first. "Basically Washington is really angry at everyone today. He hasn't left his tent, says he's waiting for someone. Laurens went to try to talk to him and got screamed out of the tent." Hamilton raised an eyebrow. So Washington didn't like having his toys taken away, hmm? Whatever. 

Suddenly his arm was grabbed roughly and Hamilton was swung around. There was the angriest expression on General George Washington's face he had ever seen. "I called you for a meeting." He growled, pulling Alex closer to him. "Did you not get the message?" Alex stepped back, pushing Washington away. 

"I had work to do." He said, his eyes narrowing. "I'll come when I have time." He turned, trying to be as sassy as possible, when he heard the general call something out that made his blood run cold. 

"If you're not at my tent in a half hour don't bother trying to come back." 

Hamilton whirled around but the older man was already stalking away, waves of anger radiating out of him. Fuck. Of course Hamilton would go, he was absolutely devoted to Washington. He wasn't expecting one snubbed meeting to upset him this much. He quickly followed George, ducking into his tent right after the general did. 

"Please, I'm sorry." Alex said, his voice breaking. "I don't know what I was thinking, I just got angry-" he let his fear show now that they were alone in his tent together. 

"You weren't. Thinking, that is." The general snapped back in a low voice, turned so Alex was looking at his back. "How do you think I felt after you didn't show up? Last night you didn't come home to me, which worried me in the first place, then today you decide to snub me? I was worried you were hurt or sick, but turns out you were just being a dick. I don't let you die, so I'm the asshole?' He whirled around, the full force of his glare hitting Alex. "Pull down your pants and bend over my knee." He ground out, sitting down on the side of his bed. 

Alex started to shake, but pulled down his pants and underwear. George was right, he had been irresponsible and an asshole. He walked over slowly, bending over and putting his whole weight in George's lap. 

"I think ten should be enough." George murmured as he rubbed circles into Alex's pale ass cheeks. "Count them for me, Alexander." 

The first slap came down much harder than Hamilton expected. "Ow- General-" he whimpered out, feeling like a child. "One..." The hand came down again, stinging and even harder. Alex was humiliated and started to weep a little. "Two-" he could hear the murmur of the soldiers outside, clearly listening in. "Three- four- ow ow ow ow please, please- five-" 

George slipped a hand under Alex's shirt, playing with his nipple. "Good little lion." He whispered as the other hand came down again and again. Alex kept very good count, even up until the last one. By number ten he was full on sobbing, and George carefully lifted him to the bed. "Good little lion." He praised again, slipping off his shirt and rolling the buds of his nipples underneath his fingers. 

Alex curled into George, weeping. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He finally choked out. A very sarcastic round of applause started outside the tent, but was quickly hushed by someone with common sense. George ignored the other soldiers. 

"I know you want to be good." He soothed, letting go of his nipples and massaging his shoulders. "I forgive you. It's just not the same without you in my bed." Alex laid his head on Georges collarbone, tears wetting his skin. 

"I hate being bored and here all alone while everyone else fights." Alex eventually choked out, in that way he had of making a complaint sound like a simple statement. "It makes me feel weak, like I'm not doing enough." 

George ran his fingers through Alex's hair. "You, my little lion, are the opposite of weak. Now flip onto your stomach so I can rub some aloe into your skin. I don't want you to hurt too much tomorrow." Alex obeyed and George grabbed his aloe, rubbing it into Hamilton's skin slowly. Washington took his time following the curves of his ass and the red marks of his hand, being as thorough as he could. Alex moaned quietly under his touch, almost more of a satisfied purr. 

"General, I'm sorry for not coming back to you last night." Hamilton whispered into the cool air. "It would've been simpler if I did." 

George took his time to respond, putting the cap back on the aloe and tapping Alex's butt lightly. "Yes, it would've. But that's not who you are, lion. I would've been foolish to expect anything else when you were that annoyed. But this morning was inexcusable." He scolded softly, pulling Alex's pants back up gently. The younger man whimpered and George pulled him into his arms. 

"You know they all listen to us." Hamilton whispered, nodding with his chin to the outside of the tent. "Every night." 

"Good." Washington smirked, a roar in his chest flaring up. "They should know you're mine. And so is John, and so is Lafayette. By the way, we'll be doing something together soonish, all four of us." 

Alexander was excited at the prospect, wriggling against the general. "Good." He remarked. "Now are you going to dismiss me so I can get some work done?" 

George's smirk grew even bigger as he pushed the boy down onto the mattress. "Or I could give you a hand job that leaves you screaming and have you blow me. You know, for their entertainment." He teased, referring to the soldiers outside. 

When Hamilton emerged with a sore throat an hour later he noticed at least three soldiers with boners run away from the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @hamilton_rp_yay on insta for beta-ing this and @hamilsins for supporting it in general.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FOURSOME 
> 
> Also a lot of voyeurism and switch!lafayette so. Good chapter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got around to writing the next chapter! It's filthy just as a warning. Also John Laurens apparently cannot stop humping things so

Three days later, Lafayette returned from the field. John greeted him quite enthusiastically, giving the French soldier the biggest hug he had ever gotten. The first night he was back he spent alone with Washington. The rest of the day after that Laurens and Hamilton were secretly excited all day, sending each other secret little glances and smirks throughout the day. George had promised them a night with all four of their band, and now that Lafayette was back it could finally happen. 

However, that night Washington only called for Alexander. And the night after that, only Laurens. And after that, Alexander again, and after that just Lafayette. Eventually John and Alex got together and decided a move had to be made. 

The eighth night after Lafayette had returned all three of Washington's boys (or men, now, after they'd been in the army for quite a while) made their way to his tent. They entered nervously, not sure how Washington would react to their being so outright, and stood at attention before him. 

Washington glanced up from the book he was reading in bed. "You can relax," he said, then looked at their faces. Laurens was blushing furiously, staring at his feet. Alexander was fidgeting but looking up bravely. Lafayette was the only one who seemed at ease, his hands behind his back but his posture relaxed. 

"What do you need?" Washington asked. He had quite purposely dragged out their foursome. His personal philosophy was that the longer you waited for something the better it would be. He was glad he had, because his pretty boys were all riled up now. He was pretty sure John was already half hard. 

"You." Alexander said, stepping forward and crawling onto the bed. Washington raised an eyebrow at him and he paused at the foot of the bed. Alexander blushed and took off his shoes before crawling forward and settling himself between the general's legs. "Please, sir, we've waited oh so long and we all need you." George paused and surveyed them all, then decided to start their little scene. 

"Lafayette, take care of Alexander here. Undress him, will you? He seems a little excited. Dress him up too, in the toys you liked." George often let Lafayette dom the other two with him, seeing as the man was a bit of a switch. Laf grinned and pulled Alexander off the bed, unbuttoning his jacket and kissing him forcefully. As he did so, George gestured to John, who took his shoes off and crawled onto the bed shyly. The general sighed and pulled the younger man to him lustfully. John Laurens always acted like a virgin, no matter how many times he had been so stuffed full of cock that he couldn't move. 

George attacked John's neck with his mouth, sucking and licking and biting. John whimpered and pulled on George's hair, straddling the man. The general cupped the boy's crotch- he was indeed very hard- and John humped his hand like a horny beast. That was a definite turn on for George, seeing John lose his self control this early into the night.

He pulled away and watched John hump his hand, panting and whimpering, for a moment. John couldn't seem to help himself, just wanting some friction. "Get onto my leg if you want to do that, if you want to act like a bitch," George finally spoke. John looked up at him with wide eyes and slowly scooted to his leg, bracing his hands on the man's thigh. George nodded to him and he started to rut against his calf, moaning as he did so. George looked up and made eye contact with Alexander. 

Lafayette had stripped Alexander efficiently and was now starting to prep him. He had clipped clothespins, his personal kink, onto Alexander's nipples. He was now pulling on them and watching Alex squirm and squeal at the different levels of pain. Both of them were hard, but Lafayette more so. Alexander watched John thrust and rut against George as Laf teased him, and bit his lip at the sight. It wasn't common for John to be up for something like that, he usually was the most timid. He must really have waited for this with anticipation. 

George reached down to John, stilling his humping. John looked up at him, panting and quivering, as George moved his knee to the boy's crotch and teasingly pressed against it, moving in circles. John moaned loudly and George stopped. "You know the rules. No cumming." John nodded shakily and got off of George's knee. Lafayette recognized that George was done with John, for the moment, and pulled Alexander over to him. "Thank you, Lafayette, but I actually want you to undress John and I." George said firmly. "Alexander, please get yourself fully hard." Alexander nodded and kneeled at the side of the bed, gripping his cock firmly and pumping it as fast as he could. 

Lafayette nodded to George, realizing tonight he may want him in a more submissive position. He undressed John first, then at George's direction tied the man by the ankles to the lower left bedpost. John focused solely on not touching his aching dick, tangling his fingers in his hair as he breathed in and out. Laf took a little more time with George, carefully putting all the pieces of his uniform in the correct spot. Then, he undressed himself and dropped to his knees, taking George in his mouth with no warning. 

George sharply breathed in and grabbed Lafayette's hair, dragging his mouth back and forth over his dick several times. The familiar murmur of the voyeuristic soldiers surrounded the tent and George smirked. "Lafayette, I want you fucking Alexander on the bed. Alexander, you will be sucking John's dick while I fuck Lafayette." His boys all paused at this notion and their eyes widened. 

Then there was a scramble of motion. John couldn't do much, his ankles tied, so he laid back and let his extremely hard dick stand tall for Alexander's mouth. Alexander clambered onto the bed and swallowed John down eagerly, in one swift motion that made George's eyes widen. Alex propped himself up on his knees, presenting his ass and the wooden butt plug protruding from it. Lafayette practically threw himself onto the bed, tugging the plug out of Alexander and lathering his tongue over his soft hole. 

George watched his excited boys and seated himself at the headboard, his legs spread and his hard dick dripping precum. As Lafayette rimmed Alexander, George stretched him idly, grabbing his lube and plugging a finger into him. A beautiful moan came from Lafayette at that, prompting one from Alexander which of course caused one from John, who was humping into Alex's mouth like he had humped at George before. 

When George was done stretching Lafayette he shifted himself up, sitting on his knees behind the soldier. "Lafayette, I'm going to enter you, and then you may enter Alexander." He instructed. Lafayette nodded, reaching forward and tugging harshly on Alexander's swollen nipples, red from the clothespins. Alexander shrieked and then moaned loudly, prompting a sharp thrust from John, who was now holding Alex's head. He was obviously frustrated by his inability to properly fuck Alex's mouth because of the ankle ties and George smirked. 

The general then thrust into Lafayette slowly, giving him time to adjust. Lafayette patiently waited to be filled then pulled Alex's hips down onto his dick, much quicker than George had entered him. They all knew Alex was the cockslut of the group and liked being handled roughly. 

George thrusted into Lafayette, causing him to thrust into Alexander which pushed Alex down onto John's dick. He pulled back and they all were pulled back. In this way George fucked all of his boys at once, rendering them useless, moaning, sweaty messes. Soon he had them all on the edge of release. 

"Please, please, please, please, please-" John babbled, still humping Alexander's mouth with reckless abandon. Lafayette let his head loll back onto the general's shoulder and gasped out "sir, sir, I absolutely must come. Immediately." Alexander couldn't speak, but his cock dragging across the sheets looked painfully hard. George surveyed them as he continued to thrust into Lafayette's warmth. 

"Lafayette, you may cum inside Alexander, and John you may as well." George said finally, and heard sighs of relief from both men. John immediately spurted into Alexander, moaning and whimpering throughout it. He pulled Alex firmly down on his dick as he did so, forcing him to swallow it. Alexander did so enthusiastically as Lafayette filled his ass with cum. Soon George and Alexander were the only ones left unsatisfied. 

George continued to thrust into Lafayette, jostling his boys. Alexander whimpered at how hard he was, and by the way he was squeezing his eyes closed it was taking all of his self control not to cum. George pet his hair and murmured "you have two choices, Alex. Wait until I cum to cum-" Alexander whimpered, knowing George's stamina- "or go outside the tent and cum in front of all of the soldiers as I fuck you. Show them who you belong to." It might knock Alex's ego down a few notches, and would establish George firmly as the boss. 

"Second." Alexander gasped out. "I can't- I can't." George pulled Lafayette, who was a tired mess, out of Alexander and picked the boy up, carrying them outside. There was about ten soldiers sitting outside the tent, some hard and some openly jacking off. George pulled Alexander onto his dick and began to roughly fuck him. The soldiers watched in amazement as Alexander moaned and blushed and came harder than he had in a very long time. George kept going for a solid five minutes, the soldiers watching and pretty much all getting off from it. 

It was the type of story that the ten or so soldiers told for years afterwards and literally no one believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can dm me at @pluspeggy on Instagram, and leave comments and kudos below because they make me smiiiile

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to @hamilton_rp_yay on Instagram for beta-ing this.


End file.
